


In the Rain.

by trash8queen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough battle Ladybug and Chat Noir decide it's finally time to reveal each others Identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet little story

Rain, the smell of rain was spreading all around them. The small patters of it splashed and echoes all around them. One of the hardest akuma attacks had just been brought to justice. Both Ladybug and Chat recieved small injuries.  
“My….Lady….are you alright?”  
“I’m fine just a little banged up. How about you?”  
“Same, just bruised a lot.”  
The two of them sat up staring at each other. Bright blue eyes met light green ones. Chat reached out and grabbed ladybug’s hands in his.  
“You know I was really worried about you back there. When you were almost hit.”  
“That’s why I have you.” Ladybug smiled.  
“I know we’re not supposed to know about each other’s identities, but it's been nearly a year can’t we know yet?” Chat said his ears drooping.  
“Chat…..I don’t know.”  
“I understand but………” He paused.  
“Um..Chat?”  
“I LOVE YOU LADYBUG!” He yelled tears filling his eyes and red rising to his cheeks.  
“W-what!”  
“Here’s the deal ever since that first day we became partners, I feel in love. You we’re the only girl who’s never controlled me, being bossy, or begged for photos and autographs.”  
“Autographs??” She asked confused.  
*beep beep*  
“Chat Noir, our Miraculous.”  
“Ladybug…” He said grabbing her into a hug. Ladybug stood up and Chat followed.  
“Ladybug I truly mean it. You are my everything.” He whispered.  
*beep beep*  
The two stood hugging in the pouring rain.  
“Chat Noir……..”  
“Yes?”  
“I think it's time.”  
*beep beep*  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“You’re right it’s been almost a year, we should maybe tell each other.”  
“A-are you sure?”  
*beep beep*  
Ladybug leaned forward staring directly into Chat’s eyes.  
“My one and only chat noir.”  
“My one and only Ladybug.”  
They locked lips. A tender embrace the rain still pouring all around them.  
*beep beep*  
A bright pink and a bright green glow engulfed them.  
“My lady…”  
“My Chat Noir…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If this gets enough hits I might write another chapter, but who knows. ;-;


End file.
